Ep 713 (27 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] and [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] are back home celebrating after organising the romantic weekend break for his parents. They surprised [[Michael Ross|Michael]] and going by his face at the time, he didn't know what to think. [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] comes in and Haydn tells her what has been going on. Her face falls a little but she says she thinks the break is a good idea. Sophie doesn't think they should have said anything. Still, she and Haydn dismiss what Pippa and Michael had had as "just a fling". She's more interested in Haydn's parents reuniting so he can stay in Summer Bay. [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] puts up some ads for her babysitting service in the [[The Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|diner]] and chats to [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]]. Ben is about to go out to Roy Jackson's farm and sign the lease. Carly hasn't been inside their new house yet so she's excited. Out on Jackson's farm, all seems to be going fine until Roy drops a bombshell. There have been some crossed wires - the Jackson's house isn't the one coming with the lease. They're holding onto that for themselves. The house that comes with the farm is a little cottage Ben hadn't taken any particular notice of. [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] pops into Michael's caravan to see him. She already knows about the surprise weekend away because Haydn hadn't been able to keep the secret. She has a letter for them from their daughter [[Kate Ross|Kate]]. The one who had cut contact with Michael once her parents had split up. Cynthia tries to find out if he has any plans but he's a bit evasive. He doesn't jump at her suggestion that they should take a holiday either, simply saying they should talk about it later. Ben gets his first look at the house he and Carly will be getting. A "doer-upper" is probably the kindest description one could find for it. Roy thinks a coat of paint and woman's touch are all it needs. Ben is still reeling from it all but decides to take the lease anyway. Now all he needs to do is break the news to Carly. Unable to wait any longer, Haydn visits his mum's caravan. Michael and Cynthia are having dinner but he hasn't mentioned the break yet. He says he hadn't found the right moment yet. Anyway, he has no choice now. All he can do is hand the "surprise" over to Cynthia and tell her it's a present from Haydn. Their son is so pleased, he fails to notice his father's glum expression. Pippa visits Marilyn at the [[The Beach House|Beach House]] to help her get started with her babysitting business. They're looking at childproofing the place so Pippa is spotting potential hazards. In the middle of this, a stern looking lady called Mrs Standish calls. She might use Marilyn's service but going by the way she vets the room, she'll be hard to keep happy. Pippa notices that there is no TV and mentions that it's something she could find useful. Back home, Pippa goes through Christopher's old toys to see if there is anything she can give Marilyn. She also asks Sophie if Marilyn can have her TV until she gets another one? That's when Sophie has to tell Pippa that she and Haydn brought it to a pawn shop and that it helped pay for that weekend break. Pippa is not happy to hear this at all. She likes it even less when Sophie says she's making a big deal out of it because she's jealous of Michael and Cynthia going away. Ben hasn't yet told Carly about the cottage and has enlisted [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] to help try and make the place look less rustic before he breaks the news. Will that plan work? Too late. An impatient Carly has made her own way out to the farm by bus. They manage to distract her from going near the Jackson's house but there's a sense of inevitability about it. Pippa apologises to Sophie. She admits that she was jealous and that if she had given the TV away for any other reason, she would have been OK about it. Sophie is a little puzzled. Pippa had been acting so normal and that she wasn't upset about Michael getting back with Cynthia. Her words don't make sense. Pippa says part of her wants Michael and Cynthia to get back together but admits it really hurts. She says if she hadn't been wandering around with a huge smile on her face, she might've known. Sophie feels guilty but Pippa says she'll get over it. On the beach, Sophie and Haydn talk about this. Neither of them had realised how much Michael and Pippa liked each other. Sophie tells him that she doesn't want to betray Pippa and won't get involved in anything else involving his parents. He's OK with that. He's starting to wonder a little if he has been doing the right thing either. Maybe it's better to leave things to the adults to sort themselves out? Meanwhile, Ben and Grant show Carly the cottage. She doesn't know yet that that where they're going to be living. Her initial reaction to it isn't favourable - she thinks it looks like a pig pen. This is not going to go well Cast *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] *Roy Jackson - Frederic Abbott *Mrs. Standish - Lynne Emanuel - * Writer - Morgan Smith * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 712 (26 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 714 (28 Feb 1991)]]